Randomville 2: The search for Owlstar's Treasure
by Sleepstar of Shadowclan
Summary: A year after the events of Randomville, Detective Cesc returns and this time, for the Search for Owlstar's Treasure before Voldermort does. Rated T just in case. I only own the -written with Really Random Person.


Randomville Two: The Mystery of Owlstar's Treasure.

I don't own anything, except Cesc The Detective and Sleepstar and her Council. Believerpaw and other cats such as Warmy are owned by Really Random was co-written with her. Thanks!

_A year after Tigerstar is trapped in an American town and swears vengance against Sleepstar, Randomville is in chaos again, and Cesc must join forces with Firestar and Sleepstar for an Indiana Jones-style search for "Owlstar's Treasure" Old and new characters come in. Members of Sleepstar's council come in. _

At a New Year's Eve party...

Mayor Quimby: A trouble-free year has gone.

Ami: Phew, I'm glad about the place back to normal.

Loud Kiddington: I wish more chaos would occur now.

Sleepstar: I must admit, I like when things are random.

Fry: I wish we visited the Moon again. That was fun, Leela

Leela: Yeah.

Lionheart: They don't sound happy, Sleepstar.

Sleepstar: It's due to the fact that Fry wanted to see the Moon as he did on T.v long ago.

Lionheart: That was long ago.

Rose Dawson: Shh.

_Everyone fell silent, and Fry wighed he didn't say anything now_

Really Random Person:*appears in her mistress story,eating a waffle and is on the phone* Yeah,'s snogging the stick again.

Everyone: WHAT! *Helen Lovejoy faints*

Really Random Person:Oh and Lionblaze is with a ghost child called Danny was caught by Danny Phantom. He was kissing Heathertail. *Sees everyone looking at her* Err,Warmheart was here 2010 *Disappears with a pop*

Really Random Person:*Is invisible* Brambleclaw has an evil clone,Jayfeather gets caught on camera...

Optimus Prime: What do you mean he has an evil clone?

Sleepstar: Nothing much.

Everyone: O.k then.

Brambleclaw: I wonder which state does The Simpsons live in? Marge nearly said "Ohio" in one episode.

Sleepstar: Evidence says they live in any random state, but not in Ohio, sadly.

Brambleclaw: O.k then, but why was Tigerstar sent to a city somewhere in the state?

Sleepstar: He needs to do his geography homework.

Tigerheart: What is the county seat of Auglaize county?

Sleepstar: Wakaponeta.

Tigerheart: Thanks

Bart: I am not going down the Dudley Southern Bypass

Lisa: That road is no longer called that. It's called after a footballer from the town.

Bart: Doh!

Homer: Who is it named after?

Lisa: A certain young player.

(There is a road named after a young player in Dudley, and a street, and there is a statue of him in the town)

Monty: O.k sir.

Cesc: Okay then.

SpongeBob: There's news that Lord Voldemort is after the "Treasure of Owlstar"

Really Random Person: * Is floating on a broomstick* I am Lord Volemort, mwhaaaaa!  
Believerpaw:OMG IT'S LORD VOLEMORT!*in a cute voice* Can I have your autograph?  
Hatedpaw:*Face palms* Believerpaw,That's Really Random Person or Warmy as she is known!Stupid cat.  
Believerpaw:*Crys* I hate you Hatedpaw.  
Lord Voldemort: I have the Treasure of Owlstar  
Really Random Person:*is on the phone* No I don't want Car insurance! No I will not go to Go Compare!*Throws the phone at a wall as the singing opera signer was heard* ARGH THIS IS WORST THEN THE SONG MY DAD MADE UP WITH MY BROTHER TO THE TUNE OF SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!*Calms down*  
Bluestar:*Talking to Lionheart* In the French versions of the Warrior cats books, your name is _Couer de._*She breaks off* DEATH EATERS!

Lucius Malfoy: REVENGE!

Bart: Wow. I'm joining in.

Really Random Person:*Is in a black robe with a white mask* I'M THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA.

Believerpaw: Can I have your autograph?

Firestar: Go Thunderclan!

Rosetail: *Hisses at Lucius*

Maple: Hello Bluestar. Long time no see, then?

Bluestar: Hi Maple. I last seen you in that battle. Why are you here?

Caroline: We are members of Sleepstar's Council,

Sunstar: Who's this Bluestar?

Bluestar: This is Maple. Next to her is Caroline, and this is their friend Harold.

Pinestar: Sleepstar's Council, then. Why are you here?

Harold: Sleepstar sent us to help Cesc out.

Maple: *Nudges Harold in the ribs* We are looking for Owlstar's Treasure.

Caroline: We are getting worried that enemies of the Council wants the treasure to donimate the world, so Sleepstar sent us three to aid Cesc, our fellow Council member, to join forces with Firestar. Maple is quite fast, so she is ideal to finding the treasure. I am clever and thought up the battle statergies while Harold is the leader of our team.

Cesc: Hello you three.

Harold: We have been sent to aid you by Sleepstar.

Tigerstar: You again? I thought you are meant to stay away from this town.

Mayor Quimby: Happy new year!

Sorry if I have to stop there. The Reason: Well, it's on a cliffhanger.


End file.
